


Worry!

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Anne's late home and Richard is worried sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this is alright

Muttering to herself angrily, Anne was well aware how late she was. Driving back to the home she shared with Richard, it had gotten dark quickly. The sparkling lights of the shops announced her arrival into the city only moments later. Despite this, however, she couldn’t help but feel not only eager but also anxious to finally get home. Not only did she feel exhausted but her feet were beginning to ache. 

As even more time passed, her mind drifted to her husband. Would he be from work yet? If he was, would he even notice she wasn’t there? Probably not, she mused sadly, her heart clenching painfully in her chest as she thought. Her thoughts seemed to run away from her as she thought of how distant Richard had been with her. No longer did he usher her into his arms after a long, hard day at the office. Instead, she barely saw him. The feeling of her husband’s loving embrace didn’t just seem a distant memory but it was a painful one as well. 

Unluckily for Anne, traffic into the city was frantic so before she knew it, she seemed to be stuck in traffic. Tiredness seemed to swamp her as waited for the cars to clear but this didn’t stop her from thinking of Richard. 

Just thinking of his name made her heart thump against her chest and her cheeks flush. No matter how upset she was with him, she still reacted to the mere thought of him in the same way. With a rueful smile on her face, Anne couldn’t help but realise that it wasn’t just galling but also aggravating how easily affects her. 

Tears had begun to stream down her face and although, Anne blamed it on how just how tired she was, it was her thoughts of Richard that had started her off. She didn’t want to admit just how badly she was feeling or how much her husband’s actions had affected her. 

“Oh, Richard….” She murmured softly, raising a hand to wipe away her tears as she did so. 

Despite her tears, it was obvious to Anne that the traffic wasn’t clearing. Not only was there a long queue of car in front of her but behind as well. Despite her tiredness, she couldn’t help but feel thankful. 

As much as it seemed unlikely that Richard would be home, she didn’t want to take the risk. It was becoming harder to act normal around him, as if she wasn’t hurt or unhappy. 

X  
“Richard, sit down. You’ll wear out the carpet.” Edward ordered as he watched his brother’s worried pacing. 

At the sound of his brother’s order, Richard did stop momentarily only to turn to face him. He easily noticed just how at ease his brother seemed, especially, in comparison to himself whose every nerve seemed to be on edge. An unlit cigarette was dangling in Edward’s hand and even though, Richard had never smoked or even contemplated doing so before, he couldn’t help but want to. 

Perhaps, smoking would help him to stop worrying? Maybe even clear the awful, terrible thoughts of what could have happened to Anne from his head. At the sight of Edward lighting up, however, he seemed to come to his senses. Although, Anne was always a graceful hostess, being obliging and helpful, the smell of cigarette’s had always annoyed her. His lovely Anne didn’t stop people from smoking, though, no matter how much she disliked it. Doing it now seemed stupid and he knew it wouldn't stop him from worrying. Nothing could.

“What if something’s happened to her? And that’s why she’s so late.” The real fear in Richard’s voice immediately stilled Edward’s actions. 

Of course Edward knew he was worried. His actions had told him that and he’d seen Richard react similarly in the past. Within seconds of Richard speaking, Edward tried to rack him brains, trying to think of something soothing to say. 

Although, his affection for Richard had always been limitless, when it came to trying to comfort him, he had always felt at a loss. It seemed that no matter what he’d say, Richard would inevitably pick apart his words and find holes, which only would serve to make him worry more.

“She’ll just be late, Richard. Stop worrying so much.” Edwards’s words sounded slightly ineffective even to his own ears but for some reason, Richard was nodding to him.

The pacing had stopped but it seemed that Richard’s eyes were now glued to the door. He only seemed to be able to take his eyes away from it occasionally to glance at the watch on his wrist. Although, this carried on for a considerable length of time, Edward didn’t have the heart to get annoyed at his brother. His worry was obvious and completely understandable. He knew how he’d react if Elizabeth ever went AWOL.

When, however, another hour went by, it seemed Richard’s worry finally got too much for him.

“That’s it! I’m going out to look for her. Something must have happened!” He seemed to spring up from where he was sitting as he spoke and Edward knew it was futile to agree with him. So, he didn’t stop him when he grabbed his coat. 

The sound of the front door opening, however, did stop Richard in his tracks. His coat was half done up but he didn’t seem to care about that. He was far too concerned with the cold looking figure of his wife in the doorway. 

“Anne, come in quickly. You look frozen. I’ll go and make you a hot drink.” He knew he was fussing as he approached his wife but he couldn’t stop it. He’d been worrying about her for so long that he not only felt relieved she was home but glad. 

As Anne took in her husband’s words and took her coat off, she felt the odd desire to cry again. He sounded almost as if he cared. For a couple of awful moments, it seemed her emotions were getting the better of her as her eyes filled with tears but after turning away from the two men and breathing deeply, she tried to compose herself.

Richard’s attention seemed to be entirely focused on making her hot drink. Whilst Edward looked at Anne with inquisitiveness and asked if she was alright, it seemed Richard hadn’t noticed what had happened as he’d gone into the kitchen. 

“What’s wrong, Anne? You can tell me. Or if you don’t want to tell me, tell Richard. He’s been worried sick.” Edward told her, pulling her into tight hug.


End file.
